


Inuhime's Story

by kat_hollifield13



Series: Stories I Will Never Write [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_hollifield13/pseuds/kat_hollifield13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts off with a young dog demon child left orphaned after a battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuhime's Story

Inuhime is a young dog demon orphaned in a battle. Inu no Taisho finds her and decides to raise her with his son Sesshomaru. They grow up rather close, but always butt heads. When Inu no Taisho falls in love with Izayoi, Inuhime is supportive while Sesshomaru is not. 

Inuhime becomes close with Izayoi and promises to protect her and the unborn baby. When Inu no Taisho dies on the night of Inuyasha’s birth, Inuhime protects the mother and baby. Inuhime is not allowed into the human village where Izayoi lives, but sneaks in to visit and bring gifts. 

When Izayoi passes away, Inuhime takes Inuyasha away from the human village and vows to protect him. Unfortunately, soon after they leave, the two pass through a village that has been plagued by a demon taking their children. Monks are called in and they believe it to be Inuhime’s doing. They attack Inuhime and Inuyasha. 

Inuhime manages to throw Inuyasha out of the way, but gets sealed inside a trap. Everything around her in a large area gets crystalized and frozen in time. (The seal looks like a big diamond with Inuhime frozen in the middle.) 

The monks do not release her even when they find out they have sealed away the wrong demon and children continue to disappear. 

Inuyasha must make it on his own from then on and never finds out what happened to Inuhime. 

Over a hundred years later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are traveling in the area. Children have started going missing again and the gang wants to solve the mystery. The villagers tell them of the demon sealed away on the hill. 

The gang goes to investigate. Inuyasha recognizes Inuhime immediately but after years of feeling abandoned by her he is hesitant to ‘rescue’ her. Kagome convinces him to save his ‘sister’. Miroku is able to undo the seal and releases Inuhime from the seal. 

Inuhime feels extremely distressed about the amount of time that has passed and the trouble that Inuyasha has gone through. She travels with them and helps in the battle with Naraku. She also is reintroduced to Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction I ever started writing way back in middle school. It never got anywhere but then again, maybe someday....


End file.
